1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire barriers for expansion joints. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fire barrier transition for expansion joints that is prefabricated to fill a gap between fire barriers where two joints meet.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fire barrier material is commonly installed in expansion joints in an effort to prevent the spread of fire. However, gaps are typically left where two joints meet, particularly where joints meet at angles. This can be attributed to the material itself, since such material may not be able to readily conform to such angles without bunching up or ripping.
As a result, installers are often forced to leave gaps exposed which increase the risk of the spread of fire. This essentially negates the purpose of installing fire barriers and may violate building construction codes.
Alternatively, installers may cut and form material into shapes capable of sealing such gaps. However, it can be labor intensive to precisely cut and form such complex shapes and, even with care, gaps may still exist. Additionally, cutting and forming material in the field during installation can lead to other inefficiencies, such as material waste.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved fire barrier transition that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.